


Shades of Remembering

by flowershop_girl



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kid Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowershop_girl/pseuds/flowershop_girl
Summary: Andy comes back into Miranda's life after five years, but she's changed, and she's lost her way. Miranda trys to help her find herself again.
Relationships: Andrea Sachs/Christian Thompson (I'm sorry), Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 34
Kudos: 137





	Shades of Remembering

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you so much for reading! As usual, nothing belongs to me! There's some implied abuse right now, as well as mentions of alchoholism, and that may change to described if I decide to continue this story, so please be warned. If that's something that's not going to be good for you, please avoid this! I'm sorry if this is the wrong place to put this, maybe it should be in the tags, but I'm not sure! 
> 
> I wrote this story 2 years ago and decided to post it while I'm finishing up the next chapter of my WIP "For the Twins" which is giving me a lot of problems but will hopefully be worth it! Thank you so much! Please let me know what you think!

When Andy saw her walk down the stairs it took her breath away. The way she moved was hypnotic and so sensual. The whole room had their eyes fixed on her. It was Miranda Priestly and she hadn’t changed a bit. She was exactly like Andy remembered her: absolutely stunning, her iconic forelock perfect as usual. Her icy blue eyes scanned the room below her before continuing her elegant descent. 

Andy’s sharp intake of breath caught the attention of the man standing next to her. “Are you okay Baby?” Christian Thompson said, turning to her, “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” 

Andy cleared her throat and put on a practiced smile she directed towards her husband. “No! I’m fine. Someone must have walked over my grave.” She laughed and turned her back on the beautiful woman that had just stepped down the last stair and was now surrounded by a crowd of doting admirers. He looked quizzically at her, but accepted her answer and turned his attention back to the man he was talking to about golf or women or something like that. Andy wasn’t paying attention to the conversation, but left her smile plastered on her face and laughed or nodded when the conversation required it of her.

Inside she was in turmoil. After five years Miranda Priestly could still make her insides go to mush just by walking down the stairs. Andy hadn’t seen her since a few months after Paris when she walked past Elias Clark and saw her getting into her car. Andy had awkwardly waved at her. She was certain Miranda had smiled a little at her but had still kicked herself for a week after for being so weird. Why did she have to wave? Who waves a Miranda Priestly?

Miranda looked beautiful tonight. The red dress she wore clung to her perfectly, the sweetheart neckline dipping tantalizingly into her décolletage. Donatella had done an amazing job. It fit her just right and made Andy’s mouth water. She hadn’t expected to see Miranda here tonight but thought she should have known better. Of course she would be here. This was New York and this was a fashion event. Andy heard Miranda’s laugh float across the room. It was her business laugh; polite but not real. It still went straight between Andy’s legs making her clench her thighs. How could this woman still do this to her after so long? 

Andy snagged a glass of champagne from one of the trays being carried around and downed half of it before stopping herself and taking a deep breath. Being intoxicated would not help the situation. Andy would need all of her inhibitions in place if she was going to survive the evening. 

“Looks like Miranda finally deigned to arrive.” Christian said sneering. “We better go say hello before she leaves again.” He chuckled at his own joke and took her elbow, dragging her through the crowd.

“Hmmm yes.” Andy said, still distracted by the divine woman who monopolized her thoughts. The color drained from her face when his words sunk in. “What!” She squeaked, panicking. She couldn’t come face to face with Miranda! That would be too much. It was hard enough having her across the room making Andy all hot and bothered, but to actually look into those piercing eyes would be unbearable. She was sure Miranda would see all her dirty thoughts and secrets when she looked at her.

Christian pushed his way into the circle that surrounded Miranda. He kept a firm hand on Andy’s arm. “Miranda hello, so good to see you.” his words sounded oily “It’s really been too long.” 

Miranda turned her political smile on him. She had disliked him before, but now she loathed him. “Yes it really has.” When her eyes met Andy’s over his shoulder it was like a tidal wave slammed into her. All of the emotions and memories she’s been suppressing crashed over her. 

Christian pulled Andy to his side wrapping his arm around her waist. “I think you know my wife, Andy Thompson.” He smiled at Miranda almost challengingly. Miranda’s blue eyes hardened at his words. 

“Yes. It’s lovely to see you again Andréa.” The way she said Andy’s name made her knees go weak and she leaned a little more heavily on Christian. “Do you still work at the Mirror?” 

Damn. Andy thought. “Um, no actually—actually I—

“Andy and I decided it would be best if she stayed home with the kids when we moved to Philadelphia for my job.” Andy looked down, unable to meet Miranda’s icy gaze. Miranda glared daggers at Christian.—How dare he do that to her Andrea. Didn’t he know how much she loved her job?—before turning back to Andy. 

“You have children?” She asked gently. When Andy looked up she saw her eyes had softened a little. 

“Yes.” Andy said smiling genuinely for what felt like the first time that evening. Her children were her pride and joy. She loved them more than anything in the whole world and would do anything for them. “I have two. Gracie and Ben. My little girl just turned five and my baby boy is three. They’re so adorable!” Andy glowed when she talked about her children. “How are Caroline and Cassidy? Last I heard they were doing well in school and Caroline and her girlfriend were going steady.” 

Miranda arched her eyebrow at Andy’s knowledge of her girls but smirked a little. It was endearing how Andy remembered them. Andy blushed. “I didn’t know you and my girls were so close?” Miranda said sternly but her tone was more playful than angry. 

Andy shuffled her feet a little, her cheeks on fire. “We’re not really. We text sometimes. I’m sorry if you didn’t want me to speak with them. I didn’t think—I mean just that sometimes they’ll give me little updates. How they’re doing how—how you are. And I’ll tell them about Ben and Gracie and the cute things they’ve done. I’m sorry.” 

Miranda chucked. It was adorable how flustered Andy got. “Don’t worry.” Miranda reassured gently, “I don’t mind.”

Christian cleared his throat drawing Andy’s attention back to him. “We really should get going, Miranda. We can’t monopolize all of your time.” He flashed her a smile that was more like a sneer before tugging Andy away. Andy looked over her shoulder as she was pulled through the crowd at the woman still looking after them. Oh no. Andy thought. She was in trouble. 

  
  


\--

  
  
  


The rest of the evening was a blur for Andy. All She could think about was Miranda. She was constantly aware of where she was in the room and whenever she heard her laugh drift across the room it went straight between her thighs. 

As the evening wore on, she grew increasingly aroused. Why was this woman capable of making her feel like this? Helplessly turned on and flushed. 

Her husband laughed raucously next to her, catching her attention. She could smell the stench of liquor on his breath. Apparently he had had more to drink than she realized. He turned and leered at her, grasping her tightly around the waist. She squirmed uncomfortable, as his hands wandered down her dress. She pulled his hand back up to her waist, but it wandered back down. She stepped out of his embrace and firmly held his arm, “Darling” she said, smiling sweetly, “I think it’s time we head home don’t you? It is quite late, and—and I’m getting tired.” She needed to get him home before he did something incredibly stupid. 

She winced as he laughed again in her face. His breath smelled vile. He turned to his equally inebriated palls “You heard the wife gents. Looks like I better head out. Though I doubt the fun is over for tonight.” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively and started staggering towards the door. 

The fun was definitely over. Andy breathed a sigh of relief when the car she had called pulled up. The chauffeur helped bundle Christian into the front sheet and then handed Andy into the back. “Thank you,” She said quietly, embarrassed by her husband's actions. The chauffeur only nodded and smiled kindly at her. He reminded her of Roy. He had always been kind. She wondered if he was still Miranda’s driver. 

Andy was glad she could sit in the back away from her handsy husband. She just dreaded having to deal with him when they did get back the house. 

The drive only took 15 minutes much to Andy’s chagrin. The house Christian had bought them was lovely. It was a townhouse a little smaller than Miranda’s in the upper east side. They had just moved in a few weeks before. It was very clean and modern and cold. It reminded Andy of a hospital. She hated her lovely new house. 

Andy remembered how Miranda had once had her babysit Caroline and Cassidy while she was away for the weekend, and how warm and cozy they had been cuddled onto the couch watching Disney movies. The girls had warmed to her after the Harry Potter Incident. Andy had explained why they shouldn’t have done that, and then brought out ice cream. It had kicked off their relationship. Miranda house had been clean and modern like Andy’s new house, but it had had a warmth to it as well. Andy wondered if it still did.

The car pulled up to their door and Andy and the Chauffeur bundled a stumbling Christian up the stairs. He tried grabbing at her on their way up the long staircase but she finally managed to toss him in a rumpled heap on top of their bed. 

Andy took a deep breath. Tonight had been terrible. She gently opened the door to her children's room. She had decorated and all of their stuffies were piled around them in their beds as they slept peacefully. She kissed each of their foreheads and sat in the rocking chair she had put in their room for stories. It was very comfortable and more than once she had found herself waking in it instead of in her own bed. She had started keeping a blanket over the back of it after it happened a 5th time.

She warped it sound herself and began to sob quietly into its soft folds. She hated her life. Often these days she found herself wishing for the days when she was at Miranda’s beck and call, when the world was still at her feet, when she had been happy and exected great things from herself. If she was honest with herself, she’d been hoping for something like that, for all of that again since Christian slipped the wedding ring onto her finger. It had recently begun to feel too tight. 

Andy cried for herself, for the hope that had once burned in her that was now only the weakest ember. Soon she knew it would be completely gone, and she didn’t know what she’d do if that were to happen. She cried for her children, that even as young as they were, they knew to stay in their rooms if daddy was especially loud and things started to crash and break. She had hoped coming back to New York might be the magical cure to her trapped existence, that maybe here she’d rekindle her spark but as each day passed, and the city wasn’t quite as sparkling as she remembered, and the trees in the park weren’t quite as green, and the bagels weren’t quite as tasty, she knew that it wasn’t the city that had been magical. As she drifted off the sleep with tear tracks down her cheeks, her mind flitted to kind eyes that seemed to speak to her that they understood. Those eyes were the only thing that were just how she remembered them, that their magic still lived on, and in her dreams those eyes smiled at her and protected her and welcomed her home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story! Please let me know if you'd like me to continue this! I don't have a firm plan for where this will go, but I'm open to adding more and have some ideas for where it might be headed! Please let me know what you think! I'm sort of new at this so your feedback is greatly appreciated and super motivational!


End file.
